London Calling
by Lilith Graves
Summary: England brings his daughter, London to a world meeting. With her unique attitude and...well the equally unique attitudes of everyone else, hell is bound to break loose. OCxVarious Nations/Main Pairing CanadaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lili: Hiya! Lilith Graves here, but you can just call me Lili. This is my first fanfic so it would help if you could review this and tell me what you think of it and where I could improve! Iggy! Do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: My name's not Iggy and I don't want to say it *crosses arms***

**Lili: *with scary smile on my face* Do it or I'll sic France on you. :)**

**France: Ohonhonhonhon~**

**Iggy: *sweatdrops* Fine. Lilith Graves does not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Just her OC London. **

* * *

Alexa Kirkland slowly cracked her eyes open to let in the early afternoon sunlight, only to squeeze them shut and bury her face further in her pillow. Almost falling back asleep, she realized something didn't feel _right. _Sitting straight up in her bed, Alexa looked down at her black bed sheets and tentatively reached under them, between her legs. Softly brushing the inside of her thigh, her fingers made contact with something, leaving them feeling moist, sticky, and warm. Inwardly wincing at what she would find, Alexa slowly pulled her fingers back and peered at them.

When she saw them, she groaned and kicked her blood-scented sheets off her, cursing while she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

England was in his office with America and France, trying to discuss [insert boring politic-related subject here], but it ended up with France trying to…well, we all know how France is, so it pretty much ended up in a huge yelling match between the three countries. England pulled back his fist to punch the frog in the nose for calling his figure "feminine" when he heard an all to-familiar yell.

"DAAAAAD!"

"'Dad?'" America and France asked in unison as all three brawling nations turned their attention to the door of the office as the source of said noise almost came into view. I say "almost" because England scrambled out of his office and slammed the door shut behind him before the other two nations could get a good view.

Hearing a conversation from the other side, America and France disengaged themselves to each put an ear against the door.

* * *

"Hey Dad, who was that?"

"No one."

I quirked an eyebrow at this. My "Dad" was one of the worst liars on the face of the planet, it not the worst. "Gee, I didn't know France and America looked like 'no one'." I said the last part with air quotes, which just made the Englishman in front of me somewhat irritated.

"What do you want Alexa?" he sighed tiredly. I decided not to push the subject of guests further and told him. "Can I have some cash? I need it to buy-"

I was stopped when Arthur stuck a wad of bills in my face. "Just go. I need you to stay out all day so I can prepare for the world meeting and you have the tendency to…"

"Irritate you?"

"Precisely. Now here you go and please _PLEASE_ stay out of the house. At least until 6 o'clock. Alright poppet?" he placed the money in my hand. I didn't have to count to know it was well over £400

"Okay Daddy. But first I'm going to go put some outing clothes on. I'll take the back door so I don't bug you." England raised an eyebrow at my willingness to stay out of the house. I usually whined, yelled, etc…In other words I acted like a spoiled brat. England knew I wasn't actually like that; I just did it to get on his nerves. Still, I was pretty stubborn and rebellious by nature, so I wasn't surprised when my father-figure got a somewhat suspicious look on his face. "Have fun, love. Don't forget, if you're planning on staying in your house, text me. Okay?"

"Alright." I turned to head back up the stairs when Arthur's voice stopped me.

"Alexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have to go to the store in the first place?"

"Dad, my period started and I'm almost out of tamp-" "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT!" a furiously blushing England cried out before I could finish the cursed _T-word_ that can make just about any male turn red. Chuckling, I leaned over and pecked Arthur on the cheek before bouncing up the stairs to get dressed for a full day out.

I stripped out of the sweatshirt and shorts I had put on when I got out of the shower earlier and stood in front my full-length mirror. I inspected my reflection.

I had the classic green Kirkland eyes; only mine were an even deeper green than England's. They were almond-shaped and fairly large surrounded by unnaturally long and thick lashes. My silvery-white hair grew a few inches past my jaw and was layered and choppy. My bangs were blunt over the center of my forehead, and then on either side they grew longer and longer until on both the right and left sides of my face I had two sections of hair that went even further past my jaw than the rest of my hair did. I admired a dye-job well done on the ends of my hair and bangs, which were an electric blue. I was worried that the color would wash out the vivid green in my eyes when in fact; it succeeded in making my eyes looking even brighter than they already did. My eyes traveled the rest of my body. I was blessed with a full, curvaceous figure, wide hips and a [insert scowl here] pretty *coughreallycough* big bust that was evened out with a curvy and trim waist.

I turned away from the mirror and went to my closet and I dug out what I was looking for. A tank top whose blue matched the ends of my hair with the words "NO RULES" spray-painted across the front. (I did that myself!) The hem of the shirt flowed out a little. For bottoms I went with light wash skinny jeans that bunched a little at the ankle. I pulled on my light blue converse low-tops and sat at my vanity deciding what to do for my hair and makeup.

I chose to leave my hair alone and just put on a hairband with a flower that was a shade or two darker than my shirt. I just kept my makeup simple with a quick layer of eyeliner and mascara and some clear gloss for my lips.

I had what some would almost describe as a Cupid's bow mouth save for the fact it was so wide. But fortunately it was evened out with lush, pale pink lips. Along with my big green eyes and small nose (that some girls would pay obscene amounts of money to get) I thought overall I wasn't too bad-looking.

Getting a blue leather watch and my iPhone (with a deadmau5 case!) I stuffed my phone, an extra tampon; the money Dad gave me and my wallet into a light blue cross-body bag that had an (adorable!) tassel on the zipper.

Getting my keys off the desk, I decided to take the window just for the hell of it. My room here was just on the second floor. Sliding my legs over the edge, I jumped. For a good thirty seconds I was airborne. Once my feet made contact with the ground, I went around the side of the house to the already-opened garage and found my car.

Well, truck actually. It was a black Humvee with monster-truck tires I had installed on them sometime last spring. I hopped in easily and started the engine. I smiled when it roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway, when I deemed myself far enough from the house, I plugged my iPhone into the stereo and pretty soon 'That's Not My Name!' by The Ting Tings was blaring from the speakers.

I came to a red light and checked my reflection. I frowned and switched my flowered headband for a knit beret of the same color.

Much better.

At the green light, I turned onto the highway, turning up my music on full blast now. I smiled when I heard the opening guitar strums for 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance.

I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Alexa Kirkland. Physically, I'm about nineteen years old but literally…well, how old do you think London is?

Yep.

I am the motherfucking human personification of the city of London. (Well, region technically, but eh, I don't really care either way)

So…that explains my dear readers, why I refer to England as 'Dad'. And I call usually Scotland, Ireland, and Wales 'Uncle.'

Northern Ireland was actually my cousin, but I considered him more my brother.

What else…? Oh yeah! My dad wants to keep me a secret from the other nations for the time being. The only person outside the UK family that knows about me is Hong Kong, which I find pretty odd considering that America, Canada, and even France had all stayed with England at some point but we had never actually crossed paths. Anyway, Dad explained to me that none of the other capital cities have human personifications.

But with the (**LONDON!**) Olympics happening soon again, Dad said I'd be able to attend a world meeting. I don't know if I should be excited or scared. Probably both. I was nervous at the idea of meeting real nations aside from my small family.

But let me get one thing straight: I am by NO MEANS sheltered, coddled or isolated from the world. I travel. A lot. I've been all over the world and yet none of the nations take notice of me in their homes. I find that pretty funny. England usually finds me dancing at some club. What can I say? I'm a party girl. Speaking of dancing, I FUCKIN LOOOOVE DANCING! Along with singing, listening to music, writing and recording my own songs and playing multiple instruments, dancing has been in my life for as long as I can remember. Seriously, at a club I'll always be the first one to hit the dance floor.

I also have freakish strength. England says I'm possibly stronger than America. I know he's strong because he's a superpower but I'm just a region. We've come up with several theories but none of the seemed plausible.

But that's enough about me for now.

* * *

As I pulled into the parking lot of the home-improvement store, I unplugged my iPhone and checked the list of things I needed.

Shopping List

-Curtains

-Paint (Red, lavender, black, sky blue, mint green, off-white, white, dark violet)

-Lace (Black, white)

-Toaster

-Coffee maker

-King-sized bed sheets (4 sets)

If you couldn't tell from the list, I'm in the process of remodeling my own house and I was here to get the last of the supplies.

I easily maneuvered through the aisles of the large store despite the steady pile of stuff growing in my arms. I checked the list. All I needed now was the paint.

Perfect. Then I could be out of here and maybe get some coffee. My mouth just watered at the thought of a giant mocha smothered in whipped cream and chocolate…

I shook my head to clear my distracting thoughts and I focused on the task at hand. I found the paint section and selected the paints I needed.

I found I needed more paint than I thought so I found a trolley to pile all my selections on and quickly grabbed the last can of black paint and just about ran to the cash register.

While I was digging through my purse to get my wallet, I couldn't help but feel the lecherous gaze the greasy-looking teenager that was working behind the counter was giving me. I looked up and realized he wasn't looking at my face.

He was looking at my chest. His gaze didn't as much as waver when my eyes snapped to his until I cleared my throat rather loudly. He snapped out of his "trance" and saw me holding my credit card, stony expression on my face. Seriously, what the hell was up with boys? I know I have a more…prominent chest but that didn't mean they had to go out of their way to _stare _and if they did dammit, don't make it so fukkin obvious.

He took the card and swiped it; his watery blue eyes never left me. I looked everywhere. My manicured nails, the linoleum floor, anywhere but him. He handed me back my card, which I promptly snatched with what looked like a coupon. Not like I'd ever come back here anyway.

Still, I looked down at it to see if it was for something useful.

No such luck.

Just scrawled on there was

_Meet me here at 7 o'clock tonight for the night of your life_

_~AJ _

I looked up at "AJ" while he winked at me. Scowling in disgust, I picked up my bagged items and left the store, grumbling something about no good _classy_ guys being left.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of driving, I found a nice little café where I could get something to eat. Leaving my stuff in the car, I went over to a small table and ordered a large mocha with all the fixings, a dozen doughnuts, six cream-filled éclairs, and six chocolate croissants. I saw the waitress's eyes get wide when I said all of that and I didn't want it to go either.

What can I say? I like to eat. Either way, that's nothing compared to what I eat during dinner.

* * *

Licking the crumbs of my rather light brunch off my fingers, I drove outside the city to where my mansion/loft was. I call it that because it was a mansion, but it was gutted by the previous owner and converted to a REALLY big loft. Not that I was complaining, it was actually pretty cool. As I parked in the garage, I decided to get to work painting the last wall in the kitchen. Not wanting to waste any time, I picked up the bags and unlocked the door into my spacious home.

Dropping everything but the paint, I went into the kitchen to pile up the blue and white paint on the counter. I hurried up the stairs to change into some clothes I could get dirty in. I just put the rest of the paint cans somewhere near the wall of the hallway and made my way to my bedroom.

My room had a black and purple theme. The walls were dark violet with the black lace along the top edges for a border. The bed sheets I had selected were purple with black lace and a few throw pillows that had various designs in matching colors (polka dots, stripes, etc.)

I stripped out of the blue outfit and pulled on an old rugby jersey with some soft cotton shorts. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and tied a bandana over it to protect my hair from paint. Pulling on some old work boots, I went back downstairs and plugged my iPhone into the dock and some random song started playing.

I opened the can of sky blue paint and started stirring. The kitchen's color scheme was white and blue with black appliances. The counters and small island in the center were done in white tile, with black-and-blue flower designs at random. I did that myself. In fact, I remodeled my whole house myself. My dad and uncles had offered to help or hire someone. But I had wanted to do it myself to fill the void of loneliness I would sometimes get when they went off to world meetings or the like.

Humming along with the beginning of the song "I'm Alive" which is straight out of my favorite manga/anime, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) I dipped my paintbrush into the pretty blue liquid and started painting the walls in long, even strokes.

But by the time the first verse started however, I couldn't resist sing along and swinging my hips.

Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't live without a fight,

No one ever knows my name.

When I pray for sun, it rains.

I'm so sick of wasting time,

But nothings moving in my mind,

Inspiration can't be found.

I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive; I'm Alive, oh yeah,

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,

And I know it from the start,

Still I end up in a mess,

Every time I second guess.

All my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

When I'm bored to death at home,

When he won't pick up the phone,

When I'm stuck in second place,

Those regrets I can't erase.

Only I can change the end,

Of the movie in my head,

There's no time for misery,

I won't feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive; I'm Alive, oh yeah,

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my hard life,

I'll live my life,

I'm Alive!

By the end of the song, I had completely painted the last wall and I was using my paint brush as a mic. I had been totally jamming out I didn't realize there was a missed call. I checked to see who it was and saw it was from my dad.

"_Hello Alexa, I know you're probably singing some explicit song but once you get this, call or text me. It's very important that I-SCOTLAND! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM THE LIQUER CABINET!" _The phone clicked after that and I figured I would just spend the night here. Sure, I loved my uncles but being around them while they were wasted was NOT my idea of fun.

I sent England a text asking what he wanted to talk to me about then I went upstairs to shower and change.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower fresh and free of paint, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and I just wore a sports bra for a top (don't judge! I live alone and I know some of you out there do the same thing!) Rubbing my hair vigorously with a towel, I saw my phone was buzzing with a new text message.

**To: Alexa**

**From: Dad**

**Be packed and ready tomorrow by 7AM, you're coming with me to the world meeting.**

Yeah, I pretty much freaked out.

* * *

**Lili: So what do you think?**

**France: I thought it was wonderful ma cherie~ *tries to molest me***

**Lili: STAY BACK MUTHAFUKAAAA! *waves cattle prod out of nowhere***

**London: *sweatdrops* Don't forget to review while I save the authoress and France from each other...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lili: Hiya! Here's the second chappie! Sorry it took so long! From now on, I'll try and upload AT LEAST once a week! Anywhoo, I'd like to thank ElizabethHoWey, Cherie17, hetaliaforever123, Ita-chan18, Evil By Choice Not By Blood, c00kies'N'cream234, cheshiresapprentice, Gayle-Feyn, mvdolphin, and SkyFox354 for reviewing/favoriting/following! You all get POCKY! Now then, Germany, if you don't mind...**

**Germany: Lilith Graves does not own Hetalia, just Alexa Kirkland.**

**Lili: And soon you...**

**Germany: VAT?**

**Lili: Nothing my sweet...**

* * *

For what felt like the thousandth time during the World Meeting, Canada sighed as Germany hollered to bring order to the quarreling countries.

Despite him forgetting who Canada was, he wished he had brought Kumajirou with him, but the little polar bear wanted to stay at the hotel room and watch anime in French. The World Meeting was being hosted in Paris, France and while Canada did appreciate being at his "Papa's" house, he didn't appreciate being ignored (note: forgotten) by him.

Speaking of Papa, Canada looked over and saw France looking rather bored. Canada wondered why briefly when he realized that England wasn't anywhere to be found and that was really shocking because the nation never missed a meeting, or was ever a late for that matter.

Canada thought _Maybe he_-

BAM!

The yelling nations looked in surprise as England stood huffing and puffing at the door. His red face and disheveled hair being evidence he ran to try and make it on time.

But it wasn't England's sudden appearance that made the countries stare…

It was the girl standing behind him.

* * *

I peered nervously around the meeting room and saw that every single person was staring at me. While I kept my face neutral, on the inside I was freaking out. Was it my outfit? I glanced down at it. For a top I chose a black tube top underneath a sheer dark blue blouse. I wore some black dress pants that flared slightly at the bottom. I wore some plain pumps that were the same shade of blue as my top. Nah, couldn't be my clothes.

Couldn't have been my hair either, despite it being dyed, I had arranged it all into a neat bun on top of my head, save for my bangs which were in their usual style.

"_Ve~_ Inghilterra, who is the pretty girl behind you? She looks nice." A small man with an Italian accent asked. He had light brown hair with an odd curl sticking out of the left side of his head and…well I can't tell you what color his eyes were because his eyes were shut and an off part of me wondered how he could see me and call me pretty. Not that I'm complaining. He was smiley and kinda cute…in a lost-puppy sort of way. I decided I liked him right away.

"Ja, England who iz this mädchen you brought with you?" a tall stern-looking man asked. He was sitting next to the Italian (which I quickly figured to be North Italy). The man that had asked the question was (obviously) Germany and he had ice-blue eyes and slicked-back blonde hair (that probably took nearly a whole container of hair gel). His face and tone clearly said no-nonsense.

"Ohonhonhon~ Allemagne, it iz clear this déesse iz far too beautiful to have a name~" I heard a French accent behind me and suddenly I felt arms snake their way around my waist and pull my back against a firm, rose-scented chest.

Alarms going off in my head, I immediately sent a sharp elbow jab in the direction of the mystery mans' face and twisted out of his grasp.

I looked at him and saw he had sky-blue eyes and wavy golden-blonde hair. He also had some hairs on his chin and instead of it making him look sloppy or gross, it actually made his look more handsome. (NOT THAT I WAS LOOKING, MIND YOU!)

He was clutching his bleeding nose and just sent me a rape-face grin before lunging at me again. This time, I sent him a roundhouse kick to the gut and he hit the wall behind him with a loud THUD.

"BLOODY FROG! KEEP YOUR SLIMEY HANDS OFFA ME OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY THAT YOU WERE CONCIEVED! YOU DIRTY [just insert as many of your favorite insults here]!"

By the time I was done, I realized it got quiet. Save for several snickers or giggles. I turned around and saw some of the countries were either staring in shock, or amusement. But everyone else was trying to contain their laughter.

Well, everyone except for Germany. "Fräulein, thank you for knocking France out, but who are you?"

I straightened out my clothes and acted like I hadn't just knocked out a fully-grown man. "Who me? I'm just England's daughter, otherwise known as the city of London." I sent the shocked room my brightest smile.

* * *

After the confession, Germany called a lunch break since it was noon, and also to obviously talk to (note: interrogate) England about me.

Not that I minded. There was a lobby in the building where the meeting was being held and several countries came up to get to know me.

First was America (Alfred F. Jones), a loud, obnoxious, self-declared "hero". He had blonde hair with an ahoge that stuck straight up and blue eyes. He sported rectangular glasses on his nose. He seemed nice enough, once you got past the somewhat irritating guffaw and his obsession with McDonald's. "And how can you be Iggy's kid anyway? I mean, I lived with the old man for a while and I've never seen you around before." He asked while munching on a double cheeseburger.

"Well…" I lifted my bangs to show him my eyebrows. They sure as hell weren't twin hedges growing on my forehead like England's were, but they were noticeably thicker and darker. Kinda like Hong Kong but with actual arches and shape to them.

"Whoa, dude! You're like, totally England's kid! Only Sealand had eyebrows like that, and Hong Kong's' were cursed on his face. Yo Mattie! You gotta see this!"

Despite my confident personality, my eyebrows were a somewhat sensitive topic, so I grimaced and quickly covered my bangs.

"A-Alfred, I'm pretty sure Alexa doesn't want her eyebrows on display." I saw a man as tall as America walk up and I felt myself fixated on him.

He had round violet eyes that looked out at the world from behind oval-shaped glasses. His hair was wavy and longish, like France's, but it was a much darker blonde and he had a curly ahoge coming out of it.

"I-I'm sorry for my brother. He's not really good at reading people's moods. I-I'm Matthew Williams, eh?"

I had to keep from jumping the man right there. He was freaking _Canadian_! And he did the adorable "Eh?" thing that I find myself obsessing over every time I hear it-

Wait a minute. America's his brother, and he's Canadian…

Oh. My. GAWD!

"You wouldn't happen to be Canada, would you?"

"Y-Yeah…wait, you can actually see me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at that comment. "What do you mean, 'see you'? Of course I can see you!"

"O-Oh that's good, because most people forget about me."

"I don't see why people would forget about you, but I most certainly won't."

"R-Really? Thanks I-" he never got to finish his sentence because America yanked him away, yelling that heroes needed to refuel at McDonald's.

I was still standing there and I realized that I had a light blush and a small smile on my lips.

* * *

Next up was Italy, who more bounded up to me and gave me a bear hug rather than shake my hand. He caught me by surprise at first but I found myself giggling at his antics. "Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my twin fratello Lovino~!"

He pointed to a man standing next to him that I would have confused him for Feliciano if it weren't for his darker hair, more tanned complexion and interesting hazel/green eyes. They seemed to shift between the two so I really can't put my finger on the exact color. He too had a curl, but it came out of the right side of his head through the center part of his bangs. Also the permanent scowl on his face was a clear factor that he wasn't North Italy.

"Nice to meet you Romano." He seemed surprised that I addressed him by his official name but his frown quickly returned. He grumbled something out but before I could ask him what he said, a pair of arms wrapped around said male and squeezed him in a hug. This man had green eyes, curly dark brown hair and a smile that never left his face.

"Fusosososo~ Lovi, that is not how you address a pretty girl. You do it like this." With that, he released the smaller Italian man, (who had started spout some interesting words) and he held out his hand to me and introduced himself as Antonio Fernández Carriedo, AKA the sunny country of Spain. _Well, that explains the smile,_ I thought to myself as I took in the scent of tomatoes he left in his wake as he and the Italy twins walked away, no doubt to have lunch at some pasta joint (I mean come on now, one of them is bound to love it…it's an Italian thing, right?)

For the rest of the day, I was introduced to every other nation and each of them were equally interesting and…well…just interesting.

* * *

With my phone loaded with new contacts from the other nations, I turned around to leave. I opted for lunch at a Caribou Coffee across the street. I started wondering if there were any female nations because when I ran them all through my head and realized that I had only met males when I was stopped by a pretty woman with long brown hair and light green eyes. "Hi, I'm Elizabeta Héderváry. Or Hungary if you prefer. Me and several other female nations were wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with us."

I shrugged and nodded. "Sure." Why not? I need some friends, don't I?

Together, we went outside the meeting place (where an "awesome" albino man tried to attack us but Hungary knocked him out cold with her frying pan and later explained to me he was Prussia) where several other women were waiting for us. I introduced myself and they each said her name and what country she represented. After names were exchanged, I walked down the street with Hungary, Ukraine (Yekaterina Braginski), Seychelles (Angelique Laroche), Belgium (Laura Maes), Vietnam (Lien Chung), Taiwan(Mie Wang), and little Liechtenstein (Lili Zwingli). We all chattered and laughed like we were friends forever. A lot of them were curious as to why I even existed but I was at a complete loss.

We walked in silence for a few minutes then we came to a café I recognized and had visited on several occasions when I traveled to France.

Once we were seated, we ordered and chatted about several different things, mainly how being a country and being a city were different from each other and how we were alike. Pretty much in ways we were alike it was that our souls are obviously tied to that place and ways we were different was that I feel impacts (i.e. plagues, invasions, battles, etc.) on a much greater level since my population was smaller and more dense than the rest of them.

We got to the subject of hobbies and interests and when Hungary heard I was a major yaoi fan, she looked ready to kiss me. And then we started chatting about random nonsense that you talk to your friends about in a French café.

* * *

It was around 1:30 when we walked back to the meeting place and took our seats. I sat between Belgium and Russia.

The meeting was total chaos.

Dad, France, and America are all trying to choke each other at the same time. Hungary was beating Prussia over the head with her frying pan, and Russia was asking me if I wanted to become with him.

I managed to tune it all out when I stuck ear buds in my ears and started doodling all the nations I had met in my notebook. Lucky for them. (In case you forgot, my dear readers, I'm PMSing and the way the meeting was going was not helping my mood…)

What I didn't realize though, was that a certain Russian was standing over me from behind until I couldn't really see my sketch of Greece snoozing in his chair.

"OI! HUMAN GIRRAFFE COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE THE HELL OVER!" of course no one could really hear me except for Russia and he just chuckled and leaned further into my personal space. (Seriously, the intimidating guy was cute and all, but STILL)

I was ready to turn around and knock the teeth outta his mouth when a knife whizzed past and impaled the table where my hand had been seconds ago.

The room went dead quiet when the knife hit the table. Everyone looked to see Belarus there holding another knife, obviously ready to aim for my head.

"Stay away from big brother сука…" she murmured in a low monotone.

That. Was. It.

"EXCUSE ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO! YOU CAN THROW KNIVES AT ME BUT YOU DO NOT CALL ME A BITCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Everyone looked back at Belarus, who looked shocked and rather afraid of me too.

* * *

Canada gasped and shrunk further back into his chair than was humanly possible. London had released an aura that was even more terrifying than Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine's (when pissed off) combined. It was an odd dark green/black glow that surrounded her. The atmosphere of the room became heavy and oppressing. It was filled with a sense of doom and darkness that even Belarus went several shades paler at.

* * *

Realizing what I was doing, I immediately stopped the power from radiating around me and flushed darkly.

I tried to squeak out an explanation for what had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

But I was cut off by a surprised but still strict Germany "Nien, no need for an explanation. Anyone who can stun even Belarus into silence is welcome here."

I just about passed out from relief when I saw the sincerity and acceptance in his eyes...

"But…"

Damn it.

"Explain to us what that was."

Oh geez. I looked at my dad and he nodded encouragingly from across the table.

"Well, erm…I'm pretty sure you all know that England practices magic…" several nods of agreement. Good.

"Well, I practice magic too but I don't have a good of control over it so when I get angry at times, it kinda…leaks out I guess…"

I looked around the room and saw that the looks on the other nations' faces were ranging from understanding to shock and disbelief.

I spotted Hungary across the room and couldn't help but smile when I saw her giving me thumbs up and mouthing the words "Girl Power".

I'm pretty sure we all know Germany adjourned the meeting afterwards.

* * *

After the meeting, I was standing in the lobby and waiting for England since we were staying at the same hotel. Hungary came up to me and we started talking about random stuff. Turned out, her and the other female nations were staying in the same hotel as us so we decided to meet up later and watch movies or something.

Before she turned away she said "You're more fun than I thought any kid of Iggybrows could be. See ya!" I couldn't stop giggling at her nickname for Dad, not even when he came up to me later, saying he was ready to go.

"What's so funny, Alexa?" he inquired while we were walking to the rental car.

"Oh nothing…Iggybrows." I murmured the last part under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing Daddy."

* * *

**Lili: You like? **

**Prussia: Ja, but they'd all like me and my awesome five meters better Kesesesese~!**

**Lili: You mean milimeters...**

**Prussia: YOU LIE! *emo corner* TT^TT**

**Lili: Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lili: Hidey-Ho~! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry this is so late! My computer crashed and I was at a music festival the day before! But that's all cleared up now so here I am alive and well-**

**S. Italy: Just shut up and let them read it already bitch!**

**Lili: *scary aura* Oh Lovi~ I thought we already talked about you calling me names~ *cattle prod appears***

**S. Italy: Ch-chigi! *starts running* Lilith Graves does not own Hetalia, just Alexa Kirkland! WOMAN! PUT THE CATTLE PROD DOWN GODDAMIT!**

**(Sorry, no more mentions, I'm getting too lazy *shot* but thanks to everybody who Favorited/Reviewed/Followed (you know who you are!), it means a lot to me that people are actually reading this.) **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

A few hours later, I walked back into my hotel room and flopped down onto the couch and was ready to doze off, clothes and all when my phone buzzed with a new message. It was from America.

**From: THE HERO!**

**Yo Lexa! France asked me 2 invite u 2 dis sick party he's havin! 8:30 dude! Oh yea, don't worry about getting there, he's sending a ride! L8r! :D**

Despite me being tired, I couldn't help but be excited at the promise of a party. I texted Hungary and Vietnam and sure enough, them and everyone else was invited so a few of us made plans to meet in the hotel lobby in a few hours.

I looked at my clock. 5:47. Hmm…so about two hours to get ready.

After a quickie shower, I stepped out and was toweling off my hair as I stood in front of the mirror above the counter. My hair tumbled over my shoulders as I shook it out.

Wait a minute.

It tumbled past my _shoulders_?

That made no sense.

I looked at my hair and sure enough, there it was same color and everything. I would say colors, but the shampoo somehow washed out my perfect dye job. *SOB*

I picked my half-empty shampoo bottle and sniffed it.

Along with the usual cherry gelato fragrance, there was something…_extra_.

Herbal, one could say.

I growled. There was only one person responsible for this.

I stomped into the main room and snatched my phone off the coffee table. I thumbed through the contacts until I found who I was looking for.

I hit the green call button.

"'Ello?" a thick Scottish accent said from the other end.

"SCOTLAND!WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPIKE MY SHAMPOO WITH MAGIC HERBS?!"

"Oh," he snickered "Ye got that didn't ye? How do ye like yer new look, lass?"

"HOW DO I LIKE IT?" I thundered "WELL I'LL TELL YOU HOW I LIKE IT YOU-YOU SKIRT WEARING BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" (Well, you get the idea…)

"Cool yer knickers Lexa, geez..." he muttered when I had finally yelled myself hoarse "And to answer yer question, I did it in retaliation for the time ye put bleach in me shampoo."

I couldn't help but snicker at the memory of the yell he emitted when he came out of the shower that morning. "Well, in my defense, I thought you'd look good as a blonde." He didn't.

"Yea, sure ye did. Well, by the time ye two left, I remembered yer hair was too light ter bleach. I figured it would just wash out that ridiculous coloring ye did to yer hair."

"It's NOT ridiculous, and-Wait; it wasn't the magic herbs that should make my hair grow?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing. I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

"Bye, take care."

I hung up and sighed in partly annoyance and partly in wonder in how much of a freak magic could make me sometimes.

I snapped my head up and looked at the clock. 6:47.

Shit. I still had to get dressed for the party and do something about my hair.

I hurried back to the bathroom and found a pair of scissors in a drawer. I evened out my hair and simply cut some layers and trimmed the ends so it could look decent. Sadly, my bangs weren't spared either, so I just cut them so they would partially cover my left eye. I added a handful of texturizer to give it an edgier look.

Not even sparing a glance at the clock, I rushed to get dressed. I pulled on a cropped bustier with some high-waist shorts with silver studs on the front and back pockets. Underneath the shorts were virtually destroyed fishnets. I hunted down my platform booties in one of the many bags I had brought with me. The booties had shiny steel toes and heels, so they made a light clink sound when I walked on a hard surface.

My makeup was somewhat heavier than earlier, with Smokey-eye makeup. I made it more dramatic however by doing double-wingtip eyeliner. My lips were covered in a reddish-pink lip gloss. For the finishing touch, I slid stacks of silver bangles onto my wrists and I placed a couple of thin silver chains around my neck. I deemed myself ready after I put on my silver hoop earrings. I checked the clock. 8:15. Time to head downstairs.

Grabbing my phone and shutting off the light, I left my hotel room and walked to the elevator. I couldn't help but groan when I saw the line. I turned and headed for the stairs. I went from the third floor all the way to the ground floor with nothing but the soft _'clink'_ of my shoes to keep me company.

I came to the lobby and saw that Hungary, Taiwan, America, Vietnam, and Prussia were all gathered there and waiting for me.

"About time!" Hungary huffed when she saw me. The nation was sporting a really, _really_ low-cut cowl necked sleeveless green top that sparkled with sequins. She wore a leather black miniskirt with matching stilettoes and jewelry that looked like mine, only black and minus the necklaces. Her pretty brown hair tumbled in waves over one shoulder. All in all, she looked _good_. "What took you so long? And what happened to your hair?" Taiwan questioned as she and Vietnam came up to me too.

The Asian country that had spoken was wearing a black pleated miniskirt that matched with the hot pink halter top she was wearing. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with her pink flower tucked behind her ear and her curl sticking out as per usual. She was wearing lacy black fingerless gloves with a pair of fishnets like mine, only hers were completely intact. She had a pair of knee-high converse on her feet.

I explained to her about my hair and the reason why I was so late. I noticed how Vietnam was blushing and trying to look at everywhere but America. She was wearing an emerald green tube top over a skirt that looked like Taiwan's with fishnets too. Her footwear was a pair of plain black booties and to top it all off, a cropped leather jacket. Her short hair was choppier and more tousled from when I saw it earlier.

I leaned over so I was whispering in her ear. "I'm assuming Taiwan and the others ambushed you?" she nodded vigorously. "I wasn't even planning on going!" she complained "But they got me." My heart went out to Vietnam. Clearly, dressing up and going to parties was not her thing. She looked almost miserable.

Buuuut…

"So, Vietnam, why are you avoiding America's eyes?" I asked bluntly. Which made Taiwan and Hungary snicker and they replied in unison "Because she likes him!"

"N-No I don't!" Vietnam sputtered. Her face looked like one of those red paper lanterns that her brother was so famous for. "Mmhmm." Was all I hummed, utterly unconvinced.

Before Vietnam could say anything however, a set of arms wound around my waist and a thick German-no, wait Prussian accent came close to my ear. "You look so awesome I may want to invade your vital regions. Kesesese~"

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him back into the dark ages when America's voice went "Dudes! The limo's here!"

Prussia fortunately let me go and we went outside to see a pristine white limo and a driver wearing aviators (it was dark out though…) with an equally white uniform, holding the door open.

America whooped and said "This is how the hero and his sidekicks are supposed to travel!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the statement and piled in.

* * *

The 15 minute drive was spent singing Cobra Starship songs at the top of our lungs. We just finished "Hot Mess" when the limo stopped in front of the building. The bass from the inside of the club was pulsing so much that we could feel it before the door was opened. The pulsing beat only intensified as we walked to the entrance and saw that Russia, Ukraine, Poland, the Nordic Five, Hong Kong, and Romania had all gathered at the entrance and were about to go in when they saw us.

Denmark wolf whistled when he saw us girls (which was promptly ignored), while Ukraine and Poland greeted us with enthusiasm. Ukraine was wearing a dark red halter dress that had a sweetheart neckline and it ended about mid-thigh, the hem flaring only slightly. There was a big black sash that covered up her torso from underneath her large bust to just over her hips. She kept her accessories simple with some glossy black pumps and a matching headband being all she wore with it. "It's like, about time you lazy-bums got here." Poland said while giving Taiwan, Vietnam, Hungary and me a peck on the cheek. "We were starting to think you like, wouldn't come at all."

I scoffed at the Pole and said "My dear Feliks, while you may have just met me a few hours ago, you should know by now that I'd never miss a good party."

"True, true…"

"Yo, dudes, if you're done with the little reunion over there, the hero says: IT'S TIME TO PARTAAYYY!"

Everyone (except Norway, Iceland, Hong Kong, and Sweden), cheered and we all but burst through the front doors of the nightclub.

* * *

_Not a bad setup_ I thought to myself as I took in the bar, lounge, and best of all THE DANCE FLOOR! There were black lights everywhere, making the place look surreal. Strobe lights and fake fog flashed across the dance floor like a concert stage.

I spotted France trying to get in England's pants while the latter was red-faced and protesting very loudly. He saw me looking and sent me a pleading look. I just waved by wiggling my fingers at him and smiling in a sadistic sort of way.

England kept looking at me in a pleasing way until France dragged him to a dark corner of the nearby lounge.

I wonder if I should go get him…France was called the "country of love" for a reason.

Nah, he'll be fine.

I was making my way towards the bar when a someone hugged me from behind with a "Ve~"

"Hiya, Italy." I giggled out when I turned to face the country.

"Ve~ Ciao London! You look very bella! I wonder if there's pasta here! I hope so-"

"Italy, stop babbling, I'm sure Alexa doesn't vant to be bothered about pasta or whatever it is you're blathering about." An irritated Germany came up to us with a beer bottle he was gripping like a lifeline. Clearly, this wasn't his type of scene.

Not that I blamed him. I could see him in a gym, lifting the most weight he possibly could. Probably has too, judging from the look of his muscles. (NO, I WAS NOT EYEING HIS MUSCULAR BODY THROUGH HIS SHIRT DAMMIT!)

"Hey, Germany, why'd you even come to the party?" I asked, truly curious for his reason. "Well, because I have to watch Italy, and someone has to make sure _mien bruder_ gets back to the hotel room." He pointed across the room to a certain albino who was already indulged in a drinking contest with Latvia.

"Oh."

"Ja. And also-FRANCE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ITALY!" with that, the blonde German went to save Italy from potential rape.

I walked over to the bar and spotted Seychelles (who was wearing a body-con dress with blue and black geometric patterns with some black pumps and her usual pigtails) and Ukraine sitting at a booth and I quickly made my way over to them.

I ordered a Tropical Sunrise Margarita and I chatted with the two nations about the party and what _exactly_ happens at these things.

"Well, for starters, try and get out if England gets in a fight with France or America while he's drunk. He'll most likely try to cast a spell and…"

"Totally understandable," I finished for her "Good. What else…?"

"Oh, you better hope you can dance." Seychelles piped up.

"Why?" it's not that I was worried, I was actually genuinely curious as to why she'd say that

"Because America might challenge you to a dance off. If you refuse or fail epically, he'll hang it over your head for decades." The brunette said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly, America was at our booth.

"Lexa, I, The Hero, officially challenge you to a DANCE-OFF!" the countries surrounding us started murmuring in interest.

"Do you accept-(pause for dramatic effect)-OR DECLINE?"

"Bring it on Burger Boy."

"Hey! That's no way to treat the victor!"

"Oh, we'll see…"

* * *

All the nations had gathered around the dance floor for this.

_Holy shit_ I thought. They're really taking this seriously.

America walked over to the DJ and suddenly the opening beats for "Touchin On My" by 3OH!3

America swaggered up to me and leaned over until we were nose-to-nose. "Winner buys drinks for everybody?" he asked in an uncharacteristically low tone.

"Better get your wallet out then." I said with an identical smirk on my face.

America's smirk just got wider and-

I felt my eyes widen.

He. Was. Good.

His feet never touched the ground. He danced like he should've been in a music video.

_Figures_, I thought to myself_. He has all those shows like Dancing With the Stars_…

I was totally lost in his movements and before I knew it, the song was over.

America sauntered over to me. His face shining with sweat and a cocky smirk on his face that I really wanted to smack off.

"Let's see you top that Brit." He said

I heard several "Oooohs" from the crowd around us. "Well, I'm just surprised you could even make it an inch off the ground with all those burgers you eat."

Strutting right past him, I went to the DJs booth and told him my song.

I flashed America one last shit-eating smile and then-

_Somebody call 9-1-1! Shawty's fire burnin' on the dance floor! _

_O-oooh!_

I was gone after that.

My heart rate picked up and beat and throbbed in time with the beat of the song.

My hair was flying around me, my hips and waist being pulled by some unseen force.

My feet and legs moved of their own volition, knowing the steps to the unpracticed dance.

That was when I saw him.

Canada.

He was standing there, across the dance floor. His swirling violet orbs were watching me.

Only me.

That made me dance with more passion. More flames.

More heat.

My eyes were focused solely on him.

I had eyes only for him.

_Somebody call 9-1-1! _

We snapped out of our reverie and I snapped out of my passion-filled haze that I seem to sink into every time I dance like that. Canada turned towards the bar. I wanted to follow him but the surge of countries that came forward was a little staggering.

America was there first. "I, the Hero, officially declare you, Lexa, THE WINNER!"

The countries all cheered, whooped and hollered.

"You still gotta keep your side of the deal too, bub." I reminded him, pushing my sweaty bangs out of my face and smirking while I was still panting heavily.

"Eh?" I couldn't help but facepalm. He seriously forgot.

"Loser pays for next round of drinks."

"Awww, man." He groaned. Then suddenly, his bright smile and obnoxious laugh was back. "That's all right, the Hero is a good sport no matter what." He then raised his voice (is that even possible?)

"NEXT ROUND OF DRINKS IS ON ME GUYS!"

Everyone cheered and we all rushed to the bar. I got a Tropical Sunrise again and looked around for a spot to sit. All the other booths were packed and there were no open barstools either.

I spotted one that had an empty spot. As I was walking over, I saw Hungary, Prussia, Vietnam and someone else, but I couldn't see who, since their back was turned to me. Hungary and Prussia spotted me first and were waving me over.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down next to the unknown person, since that was the only seat open.

Only to see it was Canada. We made eye contact and we both looked away at the same time, my cheeks were suddenly a little warm.

"What's going on with you two?" Hungary asked in a sly voice, "Kesesese~ If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had a crush birdie~!"

"Pssshhh! No I don't like him/her! *scoff* that's crazy…" was the string of words that came out of our mouths.

"How can I like him? I've only known him for like, not even a full day…you guys are crazy…" I tried to tell them but it came out a mumble and everyone (but Canada and me) were too busy laughing their asses off to listen. My face could probably light up a room with how bright a red it was.

I dared a glance up at Canada and saw that his face was an equal shade of red.

"Hey Lexa~" Hungary said

"W-What?" I stuttered out, suddenly scared by her change of tone.

"You and Mattie should dance during the next song."

"WHAT!?" the sip of brandy Canada had been taking ended up going right back in the cup.

"Oh, come on, we all know you can dance just as well as America, if not better. Of course not as awesome as me." Prussia said with a cocky grin. [Insert eye roll here]

"Fine. We'll dance." I said with a resigned sigh. It's not that I didn't want to dance with him, I very much did, but did they have to be so damn _pushy_? "But…" I added with an evil smirk

"But…?" everyone leaned in to hear my conditions.

"Prussia and Hungary, you guys have to dance, and Vietnam, you have to ask America to dance."

"WHAT!" now it was me and Canada's turn to smirk. "Sounds fair, eh?" Canada asked the three flustered nations in front of us. "N-No…kinda…maybe…ALL RIGHT YES GODDAMIT!" Hungary snapped. She yanked Prussia out of the booth and she marched off to the dance floor, all but dragging the grinning albino behind her.

"Wait here." I told Canada, I took Vietnam's hand and led her over to America who was chatting with Germany and Japan while swigging his beer (ew).

I tapped his shoulder. "Hey America."

The blonde turned around, his eyes widening and a light blush creeping across his cheeks when he saw Vietnam "H-Hey…"

I knew it. "Vietnam here has something to ask you, right?" I said the last part to the blushing Asian next to me with an elbow nudge. "I-I do? I-I mean, yes, I do u-umm…"

I left the two of them to it, walking back over to the booth I was sitting at before where a mildly amused Canadian was sitting.

* * *

Vietnam started to panic. _How do I ask him?! I really like him but-_ "DANCE!" America blurted out. "What?" now she was a little confused and the American's blush only got deeper. "U-Uh, um, would you like to dance?" he asked again rubbing the back of his neck nervously and suddenly very fascinated by his grey Vans.

"S-Sure."

"Really?" America just about jumped for joy when he saw Vietnam's face relaxed in a genuine smile. "Yeah, let's go Hero." She said the last part with a smirk.

The blonde was more than happy to follow her when she tugged his hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

I smiled contentedly when I saw them walking to the dance floor together.

I just remembered my end of the deal and started blushing furiously all over again.

I looked at the Canadian next to me and saw an identical blush on his face.

"So, should we uh..?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

We stood up and walked to the dance floor, just as 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash and T-Pain started.

_She moves her body like cyclone, _

_Then she makes me wanna do it all night long,_

_Goin' hard when they turn the spotlights on,_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone,_

_A mighty cyclone!_

I rolled and grinded my hips against his in perfect sync with the beat.

Instead of stiffening up and blushing like I expected him to, he moved against me in time with the music. His hips were perfectly matched with mine, it was an intense, heated dance.

His hands were on my hips and my back was glued completely to his hard chest. Our hips were going hard against each other and my arms were reaching up behind me so that they were locked around his neck and pulling his head towards mine so I could hear both his panting and mine mixing together.

I arched my back and slowly rotated my hips against his, causing him to let out an uncharacteristically dark chuckle and he grabbed my hips and pressed them hard against his again, this time grinding harder to match the tempo of the new song.

A small part of my brain wondered where this new Canada had come from. This wasn't the adorable blushing blonde from before.

This one almost seemed like a complete opposite. He was more confident in his moves and…just _sexier_.

Not that the Canada I met earlier wasn't attractive but this one…had this pull on me.

And I had every intention to make the best of this situation.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night, until America said that they managed to lock out the bartender so we broke away and stayed away from each other for the rest of the night…

…

Then we all got pretty much shitfaced and somehow made it to the hotel, and from what I remember, everyone came in my room and we all passed out drunk in the hotel room.

* * *

**Lili: I know it probably wasn't my best chapter so far...but still, tell me what you think. **

**Chibi!Italy: Ve~Can we go make some pasta?**

**Lili: *a total sucker for little kids* Awww! Sure~!**

**Chibi!Italy: Ve~ Don't forget to review for Miss Lili~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lili: WAAAAAHH! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT UPDATING SO LATE! I STARTED SCHOOL ON THE 4TH AND THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED! *bawling my eyes out***

**Canada: I-I'm sure they understand how sorry you are.**

**Lili: *sniffles* R-Really?**

**Canada: Yeah...**

**Lili: Can you do the disclaimer pretty please?**

**Canada: Lilith Graves does not own Hetalia, just Alexa Kirkland *blushes***

**(I really am sorry...)**

* * *

"Arrgh, someone turn the sun off…" I mumbled into my pillow.

Well, what should've been my pillow?

What I was currently using for a pillow felt firm…

_Muscular. _

Well, that's not right. I lifted my head and would've screamed if it weren't for the pounding headache that suddenly took over.

But the person I was using for a pillow was…_Canada_.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked out loud, waking up the countries sprawled around us with muffled groans and grumbles.

"Not so loud…" Canada whispered from underneath me, obviously too hung over to see our position and I wasn't about to tell him.

Slowly, everyone started waking up and I saw Canada and I were _cuddled _in the couch of my hotel room along with a shirtless Spain and Romano on the other end.

I slowly unpeeled myself from the Canadian and stood up, groaning loudly as the painful throbbing only increased.

I gingerly stepped over some countries and went to the bathroom, only to see Hungary and Prussia passed out in the bathtub. China was sleeping in an unconscious Russia's lap on the floor. I gently woke them all up and went into the bedroom to see who was in there. America and Vietnam were wrapped up in each other on my bed (with clothes thank god) and France was sleeping on the floor next to England, while Germany was reclining against the wall with Italy's head in his lap.

I woke them all up and ordered breakfast for everyone and a whole assload of ibuprofen and aspirin to help the hangovers going on up here.

I sat back down on the couch I was sleeping on before next to Canada, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I said some garbled speech that was close enough to "Good morning." And leaned back on the couch to try and dull the thumping in my head.

Then France walked into the room.

There go all chances of soothing my headache.

"Ohonhonhon~ Mathieu and Lexa, what exactly did you two do last night~?"

"What do you me-" I froze midsentence when I realized what he was talking about. Canada was wearing nothing but his white T-shirt and his pants were unbuttoned. Same thing for me with my shorts and my cropped top was all crooked, revealing more bust than I was comfortable with.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Oh no.

The worst part was that there were suspicious-looking bruises littering our necks and shoulders.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open while my face was slowly turning a fabulous crimson.

Oh god no.

We didn't…

Suddenly, I had the sense that the hangover would be the least of my worries.

"Uh, ehehe…I think that is partially my fault," Hungary said as she walked into the main room.

Me and Canada both whipped our heads around (BIG mistake) to glare at the brunette who just entered. "Explain." We both said at the same time.

"Um…well…"

* * *

***LE FLASHBACK!***

The music was still pounding but most of the nations were gathered in the lounge, everyone had drunk quite a bit so pretty much all their faces were flushed and there were a few drunken giggles here or there.

At least we could still sit upright.

That's when Hungary said "Let's play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'!"

I wasn't that drunk _yet_.

I got up and tried to run for the bathroom and lock myself in but Prussia grabbed my waist and snickered, "Kesesese~ how awesome, Lexa volunteers to go first!"

"NOOOO!" but it was no use, the closet door swung open and Prussia dropped me in and slammed the door shut before I could get up and bolt.

I sat in that closet for a good ten minutes before someone else was chucked in here too.

"Owww…" I heard the other person moan. I squinted in the dark to see it was Canada. I helped him stand up and when we made eye contact, I felt my face flare up all over again. _Leave it to Hungary and Prussia to stick us in here together…_I grumbled in my mind.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. _E-Eh!?_ Before I could register what had completely happened, Canada pulled away and cried out "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, eh!"

I put my fingers over his lips to stop him and said "N-No, it's fine but…"

"But…?"

"I just remembered that Hungary mentioned always has a camera somewhere for these kind of games and it wouldn't surprise me if she hooked one up in here…and I get the feeling they're not letting us out without something happening."

That was like a trigger.

Suddenly, I was pressed up against the wall and Canada was forcing his tongue inside my mouth while his hands slid down my hips to hold me in place.

My hands were tangled in his hair and pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss.

I tugged on his curly ahoge lightly and he groaned loudly into my mouth, engaging my tongue in a heated tango.

I started to wonder where he learned to kiss like that but then again…he's like half French so I didn't complain.

We had to break for air but neither of us stopped. We just kissed and bit each other's necks and shoulders, producing loud moans and sighs for everyone gathered outside the closet.

It was overall, a hot, sloppy makeout.

When we had finally got off each other, we realized we were in there for well over twenty minutes and just let ourselves out (note: broke the door), only to see that everyone had pretty much forgotten about us and drunk themselves stupid.

***END OF LE FLASHBACK!***

* * *

The events of last night came flooding back into my memories.

My aura started to glow around me again. But I didn't even care. "You know Hungary…you have no idea how lucky you are that I like you. Because if you were someone I hated, I would've sliced your throat out with a butter knife 20 seconds ago. Wouldn't you agree~?"

The shaking brunette in fronts of me was pale with beads of sweat on her face. "Y-Yeah…"

"Now then, to keep this from happening again, the next time we play, everyone will be SOBER. Got it?" I whipped my head around to the nations that were quivering behind me.

They all agreed.

There was a knock at the door and when I went to answer it, seeing it was the maids with carts filled with food, I let them in. While one of them carted in the coffee, she mumbled to herself "Nice hickeys slut."

Remembering the bruises on my neck, I kept my face blank while I kicked said maid in the back of the leg.

Hard.

She stumbled and fell and turned around to face me. "What the hell was that for!?"

I narrowed my eyes and just looked her over and said, "A maid is to her job silently and diligently, keeping her comments and opinions to herself, unless asked. Get out."

She limped out as fast as she could. I turned and saw the nations staring at me opened-mouthed and a little terrified.

"What? Just don't piss me off when I have hangover." I explained. Everyone murmured in agreement and pretty much attacked the food.

A good twenty minutes later when everyone had their fill and as many ibuprofen pills was safe, Germany said that the world meeting would still go on as planned, no matter how hung-over you still were.

_THAT _got everyone to clear out of the hotel room fast. The meeting started at 1:30 and it was 12:45 now.

Pretty soon it was just me and Canada in the hotel room.

That was awkward.

"U-Uhmmm about last night…"

Canada cut me off. "That never happened. It was a drunken mistake and someday we will look back on it and laugh."

I smiled and patted his head. "This is why I like you, aside from being adorable. You know exactly what to say. So do we have an agreement NEVER to bring up last night again?" I held out my hand for his to shake. He took it and we shook the way lawyers do before a case.

"Agreed."

He got up to leave before he said "I had fun dancing with you last night. We should do it again, eh?"

With that he added a small smile and he was gone.

And my blush was back _on_.

"Well, damn," I murmured to myself, turning to take a shower and get ready for the meeting.

* * *

Later, while I tried to focus on the meeting, I couldn't help but feel glad that the bruises had faded away during my shower. Being the personification had its perks.

I was sitting between Seychelles and Iceland, two quiet individuals thank god. My hangover had been reduced to a somewhat severe migraine so it was better than where it was about an hour ago.

But sitting straight across from America kept it pounding.

"YO DUDES! WE SHOULD LIKE, TOTALLY HAVE ANOTHER PARTY LIKE LAST NIGHT'S DON'T YOU THINK? AHAHAHA!"

"-AHAHA!"

_That laugh…_

"**AMERICA SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

Everyone in the room shouted in unison, except for the American who was now stunned.

"Well, geez, who peed in your cheerios…" he grumbled. We all just sighed and sat back down in our seats.

The meeting carried on, but I totally zoned out and started doodling in my notebook again. It was a pretty cool picture.

It was a picture of Canada in a Mountie uniform.

Wait, _**WHAT**__!?_

I took a good look at the drawing and blushed the hardest I ever did.

There he was, wearing the red coat and hat with his arms crossed. Dammit, if there was one thing I loved more than foreign accents, it was a guy with an accent AND a uniform.

It didn't help either that I drew a smirk on his face with a raised eyebrow peeking over his aviators.

Yes, goddamit I drew aviators.

I ripped it out of my notebook, but before I could shred it to itty-bitty shreds, or better yet, burn it (somehow) someone reached over and plucked it out of my hand.

I turned to see who it was, and sure enough, Seychelles was looking over at the picture with surprise and hardly concealed amusement.

"_Give it back._" I whispered frantically at her, my face a thousand shades of red.

"_Mais pourquoi~?_"

"_Angelique, retourne-le a moi maintenant!" _I hissed at her in French, trying to grab at it.

The island girl just giggled and waved it over her head. Granted, I was about two inches taller than her, but that didn't really get me anywhere.

Norway, who was sitting on Seychelles' other side, looked over at our spectacle and just reached over and pulled the paper out of said female's hand.

"_LUKAS!_" I half yelled now, my blush at its worst.

Norway simply held the drawing high over his head while I tried to get it back from _him_.

No such luck. He was even taller than Seychelles and while his face was still blank, I could see the smugness and mirth in his eyes.

He fended me off with one hand and lowered the drawing so he could see it.

An uncharacteristically evil smirk spread across his lips when he saw then drawing.

"So this is what Little London was hiding? How interesting…"

"Fine. Great. You saw it. Can I have it back _please_?" I whispered, my face was warm enough to be a space heater.

Fortunately, he gave it back and I shredded it into confetti with a sigh of relief.

I looked around the meeting room and saw that no one even saw the show going on with Seychelles, Norway and I.

Good. I wanna keep it that way.

I sat back down in my seat and sunk back into the stupor I was in 10 minutes before.

* * *

"Finally," I sighed to myself as everyone filed (note: stampeded) out of the building the meeting was being hosted in, eager to go back to their homes with familiar surroundings.

I was glad I was one of them.

It was a nice day and the hotel wasn't that far from the building, so I just walked back by myself, humming along to "Breakaway" while I looked in the little shops.

I remembered that I promised my uncles a souvenir so I stopped in some random chocolate shop and bought about two-dozen four packs of these cigars that had a caramel filling (for me), a dragon sculpture for Wales, a (woman's) silhouette for North, a cool-looking dagger-thingy for Scotland, and a mini-chess set for Ireland. All of them being made of chocolate.

As I walked out with my purchases in two large paper bags, I pondered how much my being at the World Meeting these couple of days really changed things. I knew for one, I wouldn't be so lonely on weekends anymore while the rest of my family went out with the other nations. I would also have a good excuse to throw huge parties, which I knew I was planning to do _really _soon.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I found myself in front of the glass double-doors of my hotel. The doorman pulled it open as I walked through.

* * *

Once I was back in my room, instead of collapsing like I wanted to do, I hustled to the bedroom part of my hotel room and started speed-packing all my things in an organized fashion (not). I went to the bathroom to gather my toiletries and makeup when I remembered to call a cab to come pick me up and bring me to the airport.

Eehhh, Dad could fly back by himself.

I left him a message saying that I was going to leave. His phone was off since he was in a meeting with France and his boss, and THAT would take another 2 days or so and I didn't wanna stay any longer than I had to.

Granted, Paris was a beautiful city, but I still wanted to go home.

While I was folding some shirts, I started to think about when my birthday party would be this year. I didn't really have a specific birthday, but I was thinking along the lines of sometime in the next month or so. Because, according to England, I was found around 43 B.C. (yes I'm THAT old!) but since we didn't exactly have a modern calendar at the time, every year we had it on some random day since then.

I finished packing all of my things, except for the black yoga pants, blue spaghetti-strap shirt, and white sweatshirt I was planning on wearing for the flight home. My watch read 3:49 and my flight left at 7 PM today.

I have time for a _quick_ shower.

* * *

The front desk called me, the cab was here. I buzzed for a bellhop to help me carry my bags. I piled them onto a trolley and when someone rapped on the door, I answered and saw a boy answer it. Couldn't have been a day older than me (physically anyway…) fortunately, he didn't ogle or do anything weird. We took the elevator down and then stepped outside where I saw the cab. The driver opened the door and I climbed in while the bellhop piled my bags in the trunk.

The airport was a ten-minute drive so I had some time to spare by the time I made it to the gate where I would be boarding.

I sighed and plopped in one of the cold, hard plastic chairs and almost fell asleep if it hadn't been for the announcement that my flight was leaving. I stood up, grumbling something about not being able to sleep anymore.

I found my seat and placed my duffel bag in the overhead compartment and sat down, pleasantly surprised to see that the only people on the plane were about a dozen people sitting in middle class and in first class were I was, there was a business man who was a few rows in front of me and he was too engrossed in the book he was reading to really be much of a bother.

I got myself comfortable and unfolded my blue and green plaid blanket (Christmas gift from Scotland a few decades back) from my personal bag and placed it over my legs and got myself comfortable as a flight attendant came around and gave me a Mountain Dew.

I sipped my drink as we took off, relishing the feeling of utter weightlessness. Call me crazy, but that was always my favorite part about flying. Like my stomach didn't have a bottom for the briefest of minutes. Kinda like when you're going down the largest hill of a roller coaster.

I settled back in my seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

The flight attendant woke me up several hours later, explaining that we would be landing in an hour and asked if I was hungry. I ordered a large meat deluxe pizza for myself with some more Mountain Dew and couldn't help but be a little surprised at her reaction. Despite me being around mortals my whole life, I'd never get around the fact that they didn't eat nearly as much as some of us…non-humans do.

Personally, in my opinion, I think that if humans ate more, they'd live about a century past 70 or 80.

Then again, that's just me.

I folded up my blanket and jiggled my legs a little, anxious at the thought of being able to walk around again. The flight attendant came back with my dinner and a bewildered look on her face.

I took out my iPad and stuck my headphones on and watched Kuroshitsuji (Episode 12) and ate my pizza.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was walking through the gate, looking for my family.

Didn't have to look for long. I spotted Uncle Alistair's bright red hair towering over the rest of the crowd and heard Uncle Owen's booming voice over the chatter of the crowd leaving the airport. From the sounds of it, they were probably arguing about something totally pointless. My family was certainly an interesting bunch.

There was Owen, the eldest of us all, otherwise called Wales and he was of a burlier build, his arms, legs and torso filled with rough-looking muscles and various burns from dealing with dragons at his place. He possessed longish, dark brown hair that he usually wore in a low ponytail with long sideburns down the sides of his face. His eyes were always sparkling and filled with laughter, and he had a big voice and equally big laugh to boot.

Then there was Aiden, known as Ireland to most and he sported a head of gingery-orange hair that seemed to complement his all-over freckles perfectly. He was considered the mediator of our bunch, and it wasn't hard to see why. He seemed to always have a calm head no matter the situation and was always the ones to break up fights between us. And there were a lot of those.

Next was Scotland aka Alistair and he (obviously) had flaming red hair that seemed to match his personality (and temper) perfectly. The first thing you notice about him besides his hair is the fact that he's TALL. Like seriously, he's 6' 2" and Russia stood at about 5' 11". While his eyebrows were usually furrowed and he often sported a scowl on his face, (and people were scared of him for that) he was actually a big ol' softie. Only Liam, Hong Kong, Canada, and I were more often than others privy to his genuine smiles. Not smirks or sneers. And he was always smoking. Never seemed to get sick, cough, or anything like that though.

Then came my dad, everyone's favorite tsundere Englishman, and we all know that he was a terrible cook and the words 'bloody' and 'git' were in his vocabulary more often than your typical Brits'. He was even considered a terrible cook among his brothers and they were by no means any pros either.

Then there was me, and your typical music- and- dancing- crazed college-aged student. And a major raver at most times too.

And lastly, there was Liam, the biggest troublemaker of us all; his hair matched Aiden's as well as his freckles. He seemed to have the physical equivalent of a mortal 17-year-old. And he was pervy. A big-time perv. Like, he could put France and Prussia to shame with some of the stunts he's pulled in college locker rooms (And in my room…).

I truly loved them all. In a nearly incestuous way some would say but honestly I don't care because quite frankly, you develop these feeling for your families if you've been around for as long as some of us have been.

And we all share dark green eyes of varying shades and thick eyebrows. Thank god mine weren't as massive as theirs.

But you'll learn more about my wacked-out family as you read on.

I called out to them and when they saw me, all 4 of them turned around and I ran up to Uncle Alistair, who had his arms wide open for a bear hug.

I dropped my bags and threw my arms around his neck and giggled when he lifted me off the ground. After he put me down, Uncle Owen ruffled my hair, and said, "Welcome home lassie, how was Paris?" before I could answer, Liam wrapped his arms around me and gave me a brotherly peck on the lips.

"Better yet, did you get _me_ anything?"

"Of course I did. But I'll show you when we head back to my place for dinner."

"But we were going to take you out for dinner, Lexa." Ireland said "You must be too tired to cook."

"I _would_ like to go out to eat, but you guys got us banned from that Chinese food joint I like so much." I said, giving a pointed glare to Scotland and North and particular.

"That waiter was looking down your shirt, I swear." Scotland grumbled, avoiding my eyes, Liam did the same.

"Eh, whatever, let's go, I'm getting sick of the airport." I sighed, really too tired to actually yell at them.

They all happily complied and after getting the rest of my luggage from the baggage claim, we all piled into Ireland's big black SUV and went back to my home outside London.

* * *

At my house, I got Liam and Aiden to help me with dinner while Alistair and Owen sat in my newly-renovated living room and blared a rugby game going on from the flat-screen I recently bought.

I decided to make a simple pot roast. While I seasoned and marinated the beef, Ireland made a sauce to go with it and North peeled and sliced the vegetables that would be eaten as a side.

There was a comfortable silence in the house, save for the frequent whoops and yells coming from my uncles in the living room.

But Liam being Liam…

"Soooooo, France texted me this morning." He said, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So?" I said, really not caring about _it_ anymore.

"Oh yeah, you got that too? He mentioned something in it about you and Canada being entangled in each other like a grapevine." Ireland said with a snicker. "Care to explain, _sister dear_?" North intoned the last part on purpose.

"Well, I and Canada got a little drunk at the party France had and we ended up…you know…"

"You and Canada hooked up?"

"No! We just had a drunken makeout session that we agreed to forget about. End. Of. Story." I punctuated the last three words so that they understood. Fortunately for them they got it so we sunk back into the silence.

Until Scotland came in.

"OIII! When's dinner gonna be ready? I'm hungry!" he whined like a three year old wanting sweets.

"Shut up, ya brute it'll be ready soon enough," I said, pounding the beef with a meat tenderizer before putting it into a glass pan that was coated with olive oil to keep it from sticking. "Anyway, get Owen in here, you guys gotta set the table."

"Awww, why?" he complained, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder. "Because while the rest of us were _slaving away_ in the kitchen, you parked your arses on my sofa and didn't lift a finger to help." I said with a small smirk while I was seasoning the meat.

"Humph." Scotland turned and walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and started walking out of the kitchen. "Oi, grab the dishes on your way out," I called to him "And don't drink beer so soon before dinner, you'll ruin your appetite." I said, pointing to where I put my new dishes in the replaced cupboards.

Scotland grumbled something unintelligible, but complied and went back out to Owen, and I heard them chattering and the clink of plates in the dining room. Pretty soon, it escalated into yelling, but, eh, who cares?

"You really are like her." Ireland said while gazing at me in a faraway manner. "Mother Britannia, I mean."

"How so?" I asked while North went into the dining room, preheating the oven. "Well, for one, you're a spitting image of her and you have the same passion for life, and despite being as old as you are, you wake up every day like you haven't been doing it for centuries and act like it's another adventure and should be celebrated. You don't see that in a lot of nations anymore."

"Well, every day is a new adventure and I feel thankful that I'm able to see a new one and spend it with my people," I responded with a nostalgic smile of my own. "Because when you think about it, if I woke up every morning complaining as much as England does, life wouldn't be nearly as interesting and fun. Besides, the world changes so much faster every day and I want to be alive every second of it." I really did.

Ireland took the pan and placed it in the oven while I started to clean up.

"OI! FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S A KILT! NOT A SKIRT! IT'S A FUKIN **KILT**!" Followed by Scotland's yell was the crash of several plates.

That I just bought.

"HEY! THOSE PLATES WERE NEW YA SKIRT-WEARIN BASTARD!" I hollered, going into the dining room.

* * *

Ireland sighed as Alexa went into the dining room to most likely give the Scottish brute a black eye. While he would normally try to break up the fight no doubt going on in there, he just didn't feel like it.

Alexa really was like her grandmother in so many ways. Aside from her looks and passion, they both liked to meet and interact with their people. While most of the other nations only spoke to important dignitaries and their families, Alexa spoke to EVERY one she met, which was part of the reason why she liked to socialize and go out so much. Just to see if her people were happy and if they weren't, she would figure out a way to solve the problem.

Ireland was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of two people hitting the floor and rolling around.

Aiden sighed and pushed himself off the counter where he had been leaning. Better stop them before they put holes in the wall like last time.

* * *

After my family had left, I washed the dishes and went upstairs to take a shower to soothe the bruises Scotland had given me. Our little tussle had given me a cut lip, a scratch on my right cheek and some bruises on my arms. He walked away with two black eyes and a broken nose.

_So it was a fairly average evening_ I thought to myself as I flopped onto my bed in nothing but my bra and panties.

* * *

**TRANSLATION TIME!**

****Mais pourquoi~?- But why~?

Angelique, retourne-le a moi maintenant!- Angelique, give it back to me now!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm a bad person for not updating...please don't hate me...?**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

***AT AMERICA'S HOUSE (about a month-and-a-half later)***

"Yo, Mattie," America called out from the living room.

Canada came into the living room drinking a pop "What?"

"Remember how I mentioned after we first met Lexa how she seemed like, super-duper familiar?"

Canada thought back to the conversation he and his brother had after world meeting when Alexa first met everyone.

* * *

***LE FLASHBACK!***

When he got back to the hotel, Alfred burst into Matthew's suite while he was watching TV and plopped down on the sofa next to him. "Heeeyyy Mattie!" he said, ruffling his twins' hair.

"Hey Al," the latter responded, too engrossed in the movie to actually pay attention to his brother.

Alfred frowned, knowing he wouldn't get Canada's attention with the TV on, so being the hero he was he did something about it.

By snatching the remote off the coffee table and turning off _The Blind Side_ (In French, duh).

"HEY! What the freakin maple was that for!?" Canada snapped, punching Alfred in the back. Hard.

"Owie! Dude, I just came in here to ask you about that chick Artie had with him today at the meeting. What was her name? Alexis?"

"Alexa." Matthew corrected, his annoyance at Alfred starting to wane.

"Yeah her…" Alfred leaned over with a sly look on his face.

"W-What about her…?" Matthew leaned away nervously.

"You'd tap that?" America asked with a wink and elbow nudge.

"A-AL!" Canada was all stutters and blushes "Th-That's just inappropriate!"

"What?! I was just wondering! I know I would if Vietnam wasn't so _fine_…"

"Alfred, ew, I don't want to hear your perverted opinions on any of the girls." Matthew reprimanded his near-twin with a look of faint disgust on his face.

"You know you would Matt-" Alfred was cut off by his phone buzzing. Looking down, he whooped and turned to Matthew. "Hey Mattie, your old man's having a party and said to invite all the others. He also said to ask you 'Where eez your portable Matthieu?'" Alfred tried to mimic France's accent. He just sounded stupid though.

"My phone? Mr. Kuma made me drop it in the bathroom sink this morning. It's drying out." Canada turned to give a small glare to the polar bear that had waddled in.

Said bear conveniently looked away. "I didn't know you were holding it…" he grumbled

"Oh, yeah before I forget, didn't Alexa seem really familiar to you?"

Matthew furrowed his brows "Now that you mention it, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before…Maybe we've seen her when we were kids?"

"Nah, it's more like I've seen her in the past month or so. Eh, I'll just Google her name when I get home! The hero's gotta prepare for a party!" with a loud guffaw, America sprang off the couch and left Matthew's hotel room.

***END OF LE FLASHBACK!***

* * *

Canada nodded "Yeah," he said "What about it?"

"Well, I Googled her and all these videos came up. Look." Alfred turned his laptop so that it was facing Matthew and he saw his brother was right.

There were videos that had various titles, mostly of Alexa performing some song but the one that caught Matthew's eye was one labeled "British Girl Wins New York Citywide Talent Show"

"Hey Al, click on that one." Canada pointed to it and Alfred clicked on it.

There was Alexa, singing "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.

Her voice was magnificent. Utterly flawless. She hit every note perfectly.

_It's like her vocal chords are made of gold _Matthew kept thinking to himself as the video went on.

By the time the **Replay?** icon flashed across the screen, Matthew and Alfred were slack-jawed.

Alfred was the first to speak…well, shout "Dude! I remember seeing that TV once! She was even interviewed by Oprah!"

"Really?" Matthew was eager to see another one. Not that he let it show.

"Yeah, I can-" the phone started to ring so Alfred got up to answer it. He came back in about two minutes later. "Awww, sorry Mattie, I gotta go, my boss wants to talk to me about something."

"Oh, it's alright Al. I better leave anyway; I have some stuff to do." Matthew got his windbreaker and waved goodbye to Tony before heading out to his red pickup truck on the driveway.

On the drive from Alfred's house, Matthew contemplated what kind of person Alexa Kirkland was.

* * *

***AT IRELAND'S HOUSE***

Matthew was in the process of kicking Gilbert and Liam's butts in Halo 3 when Liam said, "Sorry guys, I have to go, Lexa's painting her house and she wants help."

"Awww, that's not very awesome, are you just saying that so you don't have to taste my awesomeness kicking your freckled _arsch_? Kesesese~" Gilbert replied (who was no doubt sitting in Germany's living room, judging from the background noises of Ludwig yelling something and Italy crying)

"HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DO NOT HAVE FRECKLES EVERYWHERE!"

"Yes, you do Liam," Mathew snickered at the Irishman next to him, "Scottie told me so."

"…you suck, you know that Matthew?" Liam grumbled "No, you and Gilbert do, eh? Look."

With that, Matthew killed both Prussia and Ireland in one stroke. "NOOOOOOOO!" said nations cried out in unison, while the North American sat back with a smug look on his face.

"Not awesome…." Gilbert grumbled "Anyway, I've got to go, West is getting annoyed. Tschüs!" Prussia went offline.

Liam stood up and stretched. "Hey, wanna come with me to Lexa's? I won't be able to stay long enough to help her finish all 4 rooms. Pretty sure she'd appreciate the help."

"All right." Canada stood up and ignored the thumping in his chest at the mention of going over to Alexa's house.

Working the kinks out of his neck, Matthew followed Liam down the hall of his house into his bedroom. The main color scheme was white, gold, and overall, green. He plopped on the bed and a thought occurred to him. "When did A-Alexa ask to help paint her house? I don't remember you leaving the game to answer anything calls or texts."

"Oh, she didn't," Liam replied _I just wanted an excuse to get you over there._

* * *

***LE TIMESKIP!***

The first thing that struck Matthew when he walked into Alexa's house was the sound of loud pumping music.

"Ah, she must've started without us-" Liam started and was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it and Canada saw that whatever was being said displeased him from the face North was making.

After a few minutes of listening, Liam hung up and looked over at Canada with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry man, I gotta go. Boss needs to see me…" he grumbled. Then his face brightened "Well, have fun!"

"W-Wait! What?" but Liam was long gone and the music had stopped and Canada could hear someone walking down the steps.

"Hey." He turned to see Alexa, in all her painting glory **(A/N: couldn't resist! XD)**.

"Was that Liam? He said he'd be bringing someone over…didn't expect it to be you though." She said with a small smile.

"W-Well, h-here I am, eh…" he answered with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's you though, at least you'll help. Liam spends most of the time trying to pour paint down my shirt and everyone else would just sit there and waste space."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Come on, I'll show you what we're gonna do." Alexa reached over and gently tugged Matthew's hand so that he would follow her.

Walking up the stairs, Matthew saw several pictures of London, Scotland, Ireland, North, Wales, even a few of England. All of them were different. A few were of her and Liam goofing off and making faces at the camera. Another was of a candid photo of Alistair actually smiling tenderly at whatever was in front of him. There was also one where Alexa was sitting on Ireland's lap and both of them were snoozing in an overstuffed armchair in front of a fireplace with a book lying open on the floor next to them. One that made Canada smile was the shot of all six of them with Alexa in the middle and obviously holding the camera out. She had her other arm wrapped around Liam on her left. On Liam's other side was Alistair and Arthur, the latter being held in a headlock by the former. On Alexa's right, Aiden and Owen, ruffling each other's hair. Everyone was smiling or laughing and all six sets of the Kirkland emeralds conveyed nothing but pure happiness.

"You like that picture?" Canada was startled to see that Alexa had stopped on the stairs next to him.

"Y-Yeah…when did you take it?"

Alexa furrowed her brows "Eh, I'd say about 2, maybe 3 years ago? I really like photography."

"Oh, that's nice…" he complimented.

* * *

***ALEXA'S POV***

"All right, the room I wanna do is the first one on the right. You don't mind wearing that while you're painting, do you?" I asked; pointing at the red-and-white shirt Matthew was wearing.

"N-No…"

"Good. Now what I was thinking for this room is a red and white color scheme with white lace borders and curtains. I already have the bathroom in here done with red, black, and white tiles. You think that's good?"

I smiled when I saw Matthew's face at the word _red_. _Well, why wouldn't it be his favorite color?_

"I take it you like that color? Alrighty then, let's start painting!" with a determined huff, I cracked open the first can of red paint and poured it into the try while Matthew layed out the sheets across the floor and set up the ladder.

When that was all done, I checked to make sure that I didn't forget anything. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked. His eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"Hmmm…it seems like there's something missing…Not sure what though…"

I stood there like that for a good ten minutes. Matthew walked away and suddenly I heard beats for One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful".

I looked and saw that Matthew had plugged in my iPhone (which was sitting on a folding chair) into the dock I brought in there. He looked over at me and said "Much better, eh?"

I laughed and handed him a paint brush. Of course me being me, I just had to start singing the lyrics. Loud. And dance too.

Matthew looked at me surprised for a minute but by the chorus, he was "dancing" and singing right along with me, all inhibitions gone.

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else!_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh! _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh-oh!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_If only you saw what _

_I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh-oh! _

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong!_

_To put it right I can put it in a so-o-ong!_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-y-yes!_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but _

_YOU! _

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else!_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh! _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh-oh!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_If only you saw what _

_I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh-oh! _

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_Na (x30)_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else!_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh! _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh-oh!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_If only you saw what _

_I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh-oh! _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh-oh!_

_THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!_

But we didn't stop there.

Oh no.

We sang and danced to so many different songs that they all started to run together. It's probably been several hours since we started and I was having so much fun. One look at Matthew and I could tell he was too.

While I had addressed him as his nation name when I was talking to him, we had sunk to a human-name basis already.

"I'm hungry." I said, putting down my brush and wiping off my forehead. It was getting hot in the room.

"Whaddaya wanna eat then?" Matthew asked, shutting off the speakers.

"Eehh…CHINESE FOOD FTW!" I suddenly yelled out. Had Matthew not been spending as much time as he did around me, he would have gone running out of the house with my antics.

"Alright…can we get out of this room? It's hot."

"Sure."

Together we walked down to the living room where Matthew sprawled out on the couch as I called the Chinese takeout people.

I came back in with two glasses of water and handed one to Matthew.

"Who're they?" he asked, pointing to a large cluster of picture frames I had arranged to make a giant globe.

"Well, that's what I do in my spare time, I like to meet new people…"

Matthew stood up and looked at the pictures. They were of me and several groups of people I meet on my travels. Mostly children. On particular picture he seemed taken with was one of me and about thirty other children I befriended when I went to Russia.

"Where was this shot taken?"

"Hm? Oh, I was in Russia a few years ago and I was working at a local daycare center as a summer job. I was really fun." I recalled with a faint smile.

"You like to travel a lot, eh?"

"Yeah, it's fun."

We watched TV in a comfortable silence as we waited for the food to arrive.

I heard Matthew's phone buzz and looked over as he took it out of his back pocket.

I saw his face go as red as his shirt.

"What's wr-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

I left a blushing Canadian on the couch to go answer the door.

* * *

***CANADA'S POV***

I mentally sighed with relief as Alexa went down the long hall to answer the door. I quickly reopened my messages and read what Liam had sent me

**From: Lecherous Liam **

**What's Lexa wearing~? Knowing her, she wouldn't be wearing much ;)**

I couldn't help but stare horrified at the text.

Now that I thought about it, what was she wearing?

I looked back to make sure she wasn't coming back and answered.

**RE: Sports bra, shorts, and boots.**

I suddenly felt a small snicker rise up in me as he hit **SEND**. _Oh maple, I'm spending too much time around Papa…_

**RE: Really? Great, I'm coming over :D**

W-what?

"Food's here!" Alexa said as she walked into the room with several takeout boxes piled in her arms.

I got up to help her and I noticed that she kept glancing at the door nervously.

I decided not to say anything about it as we-

"**SEXY IRISHMAN IS HERE!**"

* * *

***LONDON'S POV***

I sighed and rolled my eyes as the front door burst open. I expected Matthew to jump up and look around but he didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

Then again, he _does _live right next to America…

"Hey Liam," I said as he glomped both me and Matthew at the same time and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

After we all ate, it seemed that Liam and Matthew were arguing about something through looks and glares across the coffee table were we decided to eat.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when Liam said

"Well, gotta go! Bye!"

That was the fastest I've ever seen Liam leave my house.

Huh…

I shook my head and turned to Matthew, who was already throwing out the empty boxes.

With his face as red as his maple leaf shirt.

"Wanna start painting again, or leave it for another time?"

"A-Another ti-time?" I couldn't help but pout slightly, he wasn't stuttering earlier…

"Of course ya git, come on, lets throw these out."

* * *

***CANADA'S POV***

I was in such a good mood when I got home, I couldn't help but look forward to the next time we would meet…hopefully soon.

* * *

**Shoot me...i dont care...i know i suck and this chapter is the perfect reflection of that...sorry guys, you're all beautiful people and deserve better... TT^TT **


	6. NOTICE!

**OK, OK Kill me, I know this isn't a story update, but I realize Halloween is staring me in the face and...**

**...**

**I DON'T HAVE A COSTUME IDEA FOR ALEXA (LONDON) OR ANY OF THE UK FAMILY ASIDE FROM ENGLAND!**

**So, I'll be taking ideas for the costumes for Alexa and anyone else mentioned.**

**Hell, I'll take costume ideas for any of the characters! **

**Only send them through PM though! **

**I love all of you!**


	7. Chapter 6

I was going through some old paintings about a month later (after me and Canada had finished all the rooms) in the attic at the moment when a sudden chill came over me.

It was like the send-chills-up-your-spine-and-hairs-on-your-arms-stand-up kind of chill.

I looked down at the painting I was holding and suddenly, my world was surrounded by flames.

_Hot, burning flames._

_People were screaming, I ran through the streets, blindly searching, for something, anything that would end this._

_The street became longer. _

_The flames hotter._

_The shrieks louder._

_Suddenly, a building nearby collapsed. An orphanage. The children cried out for help, but no one heard. _

_I tried to run, but suddenly, my skin started to burn._

_It was hot, too hot. _

_My vision clouded, I watched horrified as my skin turned from pale to a charred black._

_I fell to my knees._

_My city…_

_I felt every burn my citizens felt, every cry, and every loss._

_I opened my cracked, charred lips and released a wail as a building fell on top of me._

***ENGLAND'S POV***

He sat worried by his daughter's hospital bed, as she kicked fitfully, unaware of her surroundings and still trapped in her nightmare.

Her skin was blistered and charred black in many places, her beautiful frost-colored hair had all burned off. She was victim to a fire, but no evidence of flames was found.

He had called Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and North. They were all struck hard and wanted to see her, but England forbade them.

He couldn't let them see his precious angel like this.

She would have been perfect.

She was created to be perfect.

Why wasn't she perfect?

These three things kept appearing in his mind.

Why?

WHY?

**WHY?**

"GODDAMIT LONDON, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT! THAT'S WHY I CREATED YOU! TO BE PERFECT! SO YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME FOREVER DAMMIT!"

England screamed and cried these things and more.

But she would never be like…

Alfred.

His precious little colony…

She even had strength just like his, and her outgoing personality to be just like his.

Her love for music, dancing, everything…JUST LIKE HIS!

Her name was almost like his too…

Yet why wasn't she like him…?

…why…?

* * *

**Ohohoho~ What will happen next, I wonder~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel really evil for posting such short chapters, but it's the only way I can lay everything out without blowing the whole thing! **

**I own nothing!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

***NO ONE'S POV***

She was released from the hospital a few weeks later; no one knew what had happened to her.

She was to stay at her father's house, he seemed happy with it.

Her emerald eyes were glassy and unseeing.

Her left eye was horribly scarred and permanently blind.

Her once-beautiful hair was now gone.

She seemed to have no memory of how to speak or feel.

Her body was covered in scars and burns.

Just like her soul.

***ENGLAND'S POV***

He placed her on the bed gently, making sure she was perfectly comfortable.

Her gaze went around the room, her mind trying to register everything in it.

Arthur's heart was torn to pieces when he looked at what used to be his daughter.

She wasn't singing along with the songs on the radio anymore. She wasn't going through her closet trying to find something to wear.

She wasn't even looking at him with her one good eye.

***NO ONE'S POV***

Scotland wasn't even watching the game on the television.

He was watching his phone.

He knew full well what England was doing to his little angel…

_No, she's not an angel. She's not even real. She is simply…a doll_

He was waiting for Arthur to call him. To give him the _All clear!_

But at this point Alistair wondered if that call was ever coming…

***CANADA'S POV***

Matthew was worried. Alexa hadn't picked up in weeks and it put an icy-cool feeling in his stomach.

It wasn't one that he liked either.

No one else seemed to notice her absence either. Whenever he brought it up, it would seem like…

They forgot about her…

Oh no.

Someone couldn't have…?

Only three people could be capable of such magic.

Norway, Romania, and England.

It couldn't have been Norway though, he seemed to like Alexa.

Romania was out too, he hardly talked to her.

That only left…England.

_No, Alexa must have lost her phone. Yeah that's it; she just lost her phone and hasn't told anyone._

Canada knew this possibility was very unlikely, heck, even Mr. Kuma knew it; from the way he was looking at him with _Really?_ written all over his face.

He kept drumming his fingers against the table.

He should call someone.

Who?

Suddenly, Matthew snatched his phone off the table and tapped a number that came to him instantly.

"'Ello?"

"Hey, Alistair, it's me Matthew…"

* * *

**Told you it was short! XD**

**Really though what do you think?**

**I already ran it by several people, but it's nice to have more opinions! :D**

**Reviews=Love!**

**Flames=S'mores! **


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Soo...I know it's not an update but school has been pretty much kicking my ass lately and I have to prepare for the finals so I'll be going on a temporary haitus.**

**...**

**I really feel like a douche for doing this to you guys but I don't write well under stress and with my finals staring me in the face, it's all screwed up. **

**I'll be back sometime in the beginning of December, fresh and ready to write again! And I may OR may not be considering a Percy Jackson fanfic ;)**

**You guys really are amazing and I hope you all forgive me and have a kickass Thanksgiving! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *gives everyone a hug and pocky***

**~Lilith Graves**

**P.S.: I still need costume ideas~! **


End file.
